


Into The Wild

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Sex, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I'd like to thank Michelle who is a lovely beta :D</p></blockquote>





	Into The Wild

The white t-shirt. How the hell does he make one plain shirt look so incredible? His arms and chest are even more defined by the fabric as it stretches over his torso. It's far too distracting and unfair, given that we're in public.

I can't touch him like I want to right now. I want to run my fingers over his tanned, toned arms. Trace all those freckles that I know so familiarly and have tasted too many times to count. I let out a breath as I watch him laugh, his head slightly tipped back, adam’s apple exposed.

Unfair. His hair, auburn curls that shine beautifully in the sunlight. My eyes run over them, wave after wave. It makes me dizzy at times, his wild hair always coming together perfectly.

"Stupid handsome man," I mumble as I walk to the bar.. I take a drink from the bartender and walk towards the set of stairs leading to a dock. 

I'd agreed to come to a get-together that a friend of his was having. The house was surrounded by a beautiful lake that sparkled under the sunlight, making it look like it was dotted with thousands of diamonds. Walking to the end of the dock, I sat down, removed my shoes, and dipped my feet into the cool water.

I took a sip from my drink, sighing softly before leaning back on my hands as I watched the water. Lost in the moment, I stayed like that a few minutes until approaching steps broke the stillness around me.

"There you are," a familiar male voice said, and I turned my head to find Benedict standing there. 

"Here I am." I turned back to the water as he moved to sit next to me. He didn't usually wear shorts but he had today. He removed his sandals and followed my lead, his thigh pressing against mine.

"Sorry for leaving you alone so long. Old friends." He pressed a kiss to my shoulder as his hand moved to wrap around my waist 

"It's okay. I love watching you laugh." I leaned in and kissed his lips as I placed a hand over his cheek.

Slow, lazy kisses under the warm sunlight didn't happen every day so I had to take advantage of the moment. The hand on my waist moved under my shirt and I gasped into the kiss. "Naughty," I whispered as his fingers made patters on my lower back, over the tattoo there.

"No, not yet." He bit down on my bottom lip gently, nibbling it before licking over it, causing me to shiver and moan. 

"If it was just us, I'd say here. Now." I looked over at the house, the people still visible from this distance but no one recognizable.

Benedict smiled, innocently then with a hint of mischievousness. "I want to show you something." He stood up, slipping on his sandals before offering his hand. I took it, standing and doing the same before he entwined our fingers and led us towards a path away from the house.

The house was surrounded by beautiful woods.. Tall trees provided shade, light shinning through every so often to make the area look magical. I swung our joined hands back and forth as we walked as I enjoyed the silence around us and the company my boyfriend provided.

He stopped after a few minutes and I looked around. We were at the end of the trail in front of a beautiful tree which covered the area with shade. I smiled over at Ben and he walked us over to what looked like a chair carved from an old tree. It was ornate and had a dark brown pad over the solid wood seat, which made it more comfortable looking. He leaned in, whispering into my ear, "We're alone now," as he moved his hands under my shirt once more. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as we slowly walked towards the seat. I’d lost count of the things that I thought I'd never do that Benedict had made impossible to resist. 

I pulled away, sitting down as I watched him remove his shirt. I ran my hands up his chest, loving the way his breath hitched at my touch. "I never thought I'd be in the woods about to have sex with you."

He chuckled, then pulled my shirt off before he sat beside me and unhooked my bra. "You make me do crazy things." He kissed my neck as he slipped off his shorts. I did the same before he pressed me against the hard wood of the chair. 

"Fuck me," I panted as he maneuvered me on top of him. I braced myself on his shoulders before I felt him slowly enter me. He held onto my hips tightly until I sat perfectly on his lap. I pressed my forehead to his as I tried to control my breathing, the need for him making it impossible

"Ready?" he panted against my lips, and I nodded before we started a slow rhythm. It escalated quickly as I moved above him, bouncing up and down on his cock. 

"Yes. Ooooh God," I moaned out as he took control and fucked me hard.

"So fucking tight.. Perfect," he growled as I arched hard against him, repeating his name like a mantra until my climax hit and I screamed it so loudly , I was sure everyone would hear. 

He bit down on my shoulder as I tightened around him, tumbling down into his own orgasm. "Fuck!" He licked at the bite mark as he loosened his hands on my hips and caressed my back. 

I practically purred as I nuzzled his face. "Mmmm," I moaned against his lips before kissing him. He stroked my cheek, giving me a happy lopsided smile as I moved off his lap. 

I winced at the slight ache as I put my clothes back on then sat back next to him. "Well, that was a wonderful end to the tour," I teased.

He put his head on my shoulder. "Yes, very happy ending." 

I could hear the smile on his face and laughed. We needed to get back soon but right now I didn't care as Benedict nuzzled my neck and our fingers entwined. 

When we finally made it back, the sun was setting and the gathering had grown louder and slightly drunker, from what we could tell. His friend waved to us and leaned over the porch railing. "There you are. I thought you'd gotten lost." He sipped from his beer bottle as he looked at the two of us.

"Oh, I just gave her the full tour of the grounds." Benedict looked over at me and smiled knowingly. My cheeks aflame, I smiled and squeezed his hand as we rejoined the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'd like to thank Michelle who is a lovely beta :D


End file.
